icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Konroyd
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Scarborough, ON, CAN | draft = 39th overall | draft_year = 1980 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1995 }} 'Steven Mark Konroyd ' (born February 10, 1961 in Scarborough, Ontario, Canada) is a retired Canadian ice hockey defenceman. He currently is a co-host of intermission and post-game segments on WGN-TV and Comcast SportsNet broadcasts of Chicago Blackhawks' games. Playing career Konroyd started his NHL career in 1981 with the Calgary Flames. Over the course of his NHL career he would spend time with the New York Islanders, Chicago Blackhawks, Hartford Whalers, Detroit Red Wings and Ottawa Senators. Steve Konroyd was a sound positional defenceman who could also make crisp outlet passes to his forwards. He played nearly 900 regular season games with six different clubs. As a junior, Konroyd played three years with the Oshawa Generals, accumulating 125 points. The steady blueliner was chosen 39th overall by the Calgary Flames in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft. They gave him a four-game look in 1980–81 before sending him back to junior where he scored 68 points in 59 games. Following that strong showing, he was voted to the OHL second all-star team. Beginning in 1981–82, Konroyd played nearly five years as a regular on the Flames' blueline. His steady play made him an asset for Canada when they won the silver medal at the 1985 World Championships. The Flames were competitive during this period but were overshadowed by the success of the high-flying Edmonton Oilers. Prior to the trading deadline in 1986, Konroyd and Richard Kromm were sent to the New York Islanders for Stanley Cup veteran John Tonelli. Konroyd solidified the Islanders' defence for nearly two and a half years until he was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks in November 1988. Now that he was no longer as mobile as in his younger days, the close checking style of the Hawks suited his game. Konroyd was a solid defender on Chicago when they led the NHL in regular season points in 1990–91. Following the Hawks first round upset at the hands of the Minnesota North Stars, Konroyd joined team Canada at the 1991 World Championships and won another silver medal. Halfway through the next season he was traded to the Hartford Whalers for sniper Rob Brown. Konroyd later served as a role player for Detroit, Ottawa, and Calgary before retiring in 1995. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1978-79 Oshawa Generals OHA 65 4 19 23 63 -- -- -- -- -- 1979-80 Oshawa Generals OHA 62 11 23 34 133 -- -- -- -- -- 1980-81 Calgary Flames NHL 4 0 0 0 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1980-81 Oshawa Generals OHL 59 19 49 68 232 -- -- -- -- -- 1981-82 Calgary Flames NHL 63 3 14 17 78 3 0 0 0 12 1981-82 Oklahoma City Stars CHL 14 2 3 5 15 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Calgary Flames NHL 79 4 13 17 73 9 2 1 3 18 1983-84 Calgary Flames NHL 80 1 13 14 94 8 1 2 3 8 1984-85 Calgary Flames NHL 64 3 23 26 73 4 1 4 5 2 1985-86 Calgary Flames NHL 59 7 20 27 64 -- -- -- -- -- New York Islanders NHL 14 0 5 5 16 3 0 0 0 6 1986-87 New York Islanders NHL 72 5 16 21 70 14 1 4 5 10 1987-88 New York Islanders NHL 62 2 15 17 99 6 1 0 1 4 1988-89 New York Islanders NHL 21 1 5 6 2 -- -- -- -- -- Chicago Blackhawks NHL 57 5 7 12 40 16 2 0 2 10 1989-90 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 75 3 14 17 34 20 1 3 4 19 1990-91 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 70 0 12 12 40 6 1 0 1 8 1991-92 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 49 2 14 16 65 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Hartford Whalers NHL 33 2 10 12 32 7 0 1 1 2 1992-93 Hartford Whalers NHL 59 3 11 14 63 -- -- -- -- -- Detroit Red Wings NHL 6 0 1 1 4 1 0 0 0 0 1993-94 Detroit Red Wings NHL 19 0 0 0 10 -- -- -- -- -- Ottawa Senators NHL 8 0 2 2 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Calgary Flames NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Chicago Wolves IHL 16 2 2 4 4 3 0 1 1 2 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 895 41 195 236 863 97 10 15 25 99 External links * Category:Born in 1961 Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Oklahoma City Stars players Category:Oshawa Generals alumni Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Retired in 1995